Fujoshi and yaoi
by Psycho.Ai
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis jurusan kedokteran yang terjebak dalam rumah para yaoi, yang para yaoi itu sendiri berniat untuk mengusir sakura secara halus. Tanpa disangka rencana hancur berantakan saat mengetahui sakura adalah seorang fujoshi aku, bagaimana tanggapan para yaoi tersebut? SasuNaru ShikaKiba NejiGaa ItaKyuu, Sakura play. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Fujoshi Meet Gays**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, humor**

 **Rate : T  
**

 **Pair : sasunaru, shikakiba, nejigaa.**

 **Sakura play**

 **Warning :gaje, abal, au, sho-ai**

 **.**

 **Don't LikeDon't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sakura seorang gadis jurusan kedokteran yang terjebak dalam rumah para yaoi, yang para yaoi itu sendiri berniat untuk mengusir sakura secara halus. Tanpa disangka rencana hancur berantakan saat mengetahui sakura adalah seorang fujoshi aku, bagaimana tanggapan para yaoi tersebut?_

Sakura pov

Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura. Setelah melewati perang sengit antara pensil, penghapus, soal dan lembar jawaban, akhirnya aku berhasil melewati semua ujian itu. aku juga berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku di sebuah negara bernama Konoha. Disana aku akan tinggal bersama salah satu anak dari kawan ayahku, Itachi-nii. Kenapa aku memanggilnya kakak, karena ia memang lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku.

Kini aku sedang berada distasiun kereta api, aku sudah sampai di Konoha. Tinggal menunggu Itachi-nii lalu aku akan langsung menuju rumah baruku, niat awalnya. Sialnya, sudah tiga jam aku menunggu, namun batang hidung Itachi-nii sama sekali tidak terlihat. Lelah menunggu ditambah dehidrasi melanda dengan malas kuangkat bokongku sambil menyeret koper, berkeliling mencari minuman untuk menghilangkan dahaga.

BRUK!

'ah shit, sial aku tidak melihat jalan tadi.' Meringis kecil kemudian aku berdiri, dengan segera aku meminta maaf kepada orang yang kutabrak tadi. Lumayan ganteng sih, kalau saja keriputdikedua belah pipinya dihilangkan. Hilang sudah minatku mencari minum, segera kuhubungi Itachi-nii untuk menyuruhnya menjemputku. Rasanya lama-lama aku seperti anak hilang. -_-

Lagu disconnect dari 5SOS mengalun dari balik tubuhku, mengerutkan kening sepertinya aku kenal ringtone ini.

"halo, sakura?"

'astaga, jangan-jangn orang yang kutabrak tadi…'

.

"hahaha, tidak kusangka kamu sudah secantik ini sakura chan. Sempat pangling tadi aku."

"ehehe, Itachi-nii juga makin tampan."

Sepanjang perjalanan aku dan itachi-nii saling bercanda, melepas rindu juga. Sudah hampir Sembilan tahun aku tidak melihat itachi-nii, wajar kalau aku sempat pangling. Sayang, itachi nii sudah menikah, kalau tidak aku mau jadi istrinya. Hehe. -_- sadar oi sakura.

Kami pun sampai didepan sebuah rumah megah, rahangku seolah lepas dari tempatnya saking lebarnya akumenganga takjub. Ini luar biasa.

"ayo sakura chan, jangan bengong mulu." Ajak itachi-nii, buru-buru kuberlari kecil mendekatinya.

"ah, dimana kuncinya ya…" sementara itachi nii sibuk mencari kunci, aku sibuk memandangi rumah mewah ini. Daun pintunya saja sudah begini bagusnya, apalagi dalamnya ya..

"ah, ketemu.. ayo ma—"

KRIEK

Suara pintu terbuka memotong ucapan itachi nii, wajah ku memerah begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran denganku berdiri dihadapanku. Tubuhnya topless memperlihatkan ABS nya yang terbentuk sempurna, wajahnya hampir sama dengan itachi niihanya saja ia tidak mempunyai keriput dan juga warna rambutnya lebih gelap dengan model seperti.. err, kalau boleh disebut pantat ayam? Matanya juga lebih tajam dan dingin, terlihat jelas arogan sekali.

"aniki, siapa cewek pendek ini?" JLEB. Gila, kata-katanya nusuk banget yah. Muka sih ganteng, omongannya kasar. T-T

"ahahaha, biar pendek dia kan manis.." jawa itachi nii sambil merangkul bahuku, uwaa.. makin merah wajahku, diapit oleh dua cowok ganteng. Tidak tahan akhirnya kegelapan menguasaiku.

"aniki, dia pingsan." Datar sekali kata-katanya

"APA?! Hei sakuran chan. Sasuke, tolong aku." Ucap itachi nii, dari nada suaranya sih kelihatannya ia panic.

"aku? Seperti aku mau berdekatan dengan cewek berambut norak ini." Kami-sama,barukali ini aku bertemu cowok searogan ini.

"tadaima, aku pulang. Eh, siapa ini?" tanya sebuah suara cempreng nan riang, dari suaranya sih laki-laki tapi kok rada terkesan girly ya?

"hola~ kenapa pada ngumpul dipintu begini? Hei naru, okaeri. Ng, sasuke siapa dia?" suara kali ini hampir mirip dengan suara laki-laki tadi namun sedikit nge-bass

"mana aku tau, Tanya saja pada aniki. Dobe, kenapa lama sekali?" oke, kelihatannya laki-laki topless tadi benar-benar tidak memperdulikanku.

"NEJII! Tolong aku!" kelihatannya itachi nii sedang frustasi ya..

"hm, kenapa memanggilku?" hm hm, suaranya hampir mirip dengan suara laki-laki bertopless tadi. Namun sedikit lembut. Setelah dipikir, kayaknya gue dikelilingi para cowok deh.

"hei, dia nyengir. Memang orang pingsan bisa nyengir?" Tanya suara cempreng dengan sedikir bass tadi

"kau benar kiba, iih teme. Perempuan ini jelek sekali kalau sedang nyengir begitu." Oke, rasanya aku ingin meninju siapapun itu yang berani mengatai aku jelek

"hoam, kenapa berisik sekali. Kalian mengganggu tidurku." Suara barithon dengan nada malas ini membuatku mengerenyit, sebenernya ada berapa orang sih disini?

"ck, shika ini ada orang pingsan. Jangan tidur mulu! Gaa chan, naru takut dengan perempuan ini." Tunggu, masih ada lagi?

"jangan hanya mengobrol! Bantu aku! Dia benar-benar berat!" akan kutonjok siapapun itu, sampai aku bangun nanti

"tidak mau! Oy dobe, ayo masuk!" ctik, satu

"hum, ayo kiba. Biar saja perempuan itu, gaa chan kamu udah buat jusnya?" ctik, dua

"ne shika kun, bantu itachi nii oke." Ctik, tiga

"merepotkan." Ctik, empat

"KALIAN! CEPAT BANTU AKU!" ctik, kegelapan benar-benar akan menguasaiku kali ini

Oke, ini rumah atau pasar sih?! Ribut sekali! -_-"

.

.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

**Fujoshi Meet Gays**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, humor**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : sasunaru, shikakiba, nejigaa.**

 **Sakura play**

 **Warning :gaje, abal, au, sho-ai**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying** **J**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sakura seorang gadis jurusan kedokteran yang terjebak dalam rumah para yaoi, yang para yaoi itu sendiri berniat untuk mengusir sakura secara halus. Tanpa disangka rencana hancur berantakan saat mengetahui sakura adalah seorang fujoshi akut, bagaimana tanggapan para yaoi tersebut?_

 **.**

 **'bold' = percakapan rahasia**

 **.**

 ** _'Dia hanya akan sementara disini, kita akan melakukan sandiwara kita. Setelah ia mengetahui semuanya, ia pasti syok dan akan pergi. Setelah itu kita akan kembali seperti dulu. Bersabarlah, dan lakukan peran masing-masing dengan baik.'_**

 ** _._**

Sakura pov

Ugh, kepalaku pusing sekali.

CTAK

Rasanya mau bangun, tapi malas. Oh ya, yang tadi itu apa ya? Kenapa banyak sekali orang dalam rumah ini? Dan mereka semua laki-laki?

CTAK

Ha-ah, kasurnya nyaman sekali. Rasanya seperti aku tidur diatas bulu-bulu angsa~

CTAK

Baiklah, serius. Itu suara apa? Berisik sekali! Tidak tau orang sedang enak-enaknya tidur ya.

CTAK

Oke, urat nadiku perlahan muncul. Empat sudut siku-siku juga sudah mulai menyembul, sekali lagi suaranya terdengar akan ku shannaro dia.

CTAK

"WOI, LU MAU GUA BUNUH YA?!" tubuhku langsung terduduk tegak, hazel ku mencari sumber suara dengan tatapan murka. Eh, siapa itu? seorang laki-laki,, atau perempuan?

Makhluk yang tak kuketahui gendernya itu menatapku dengan horror melalui mata unik seperti mata anjing miliknya, tangannya menjulur lalu memeluk seekor anjing mungil sekitar lima bulan yang juga menatapku takut.

CTAK

"ADOH! LU CARI MATI YA?!" secepat kilat surai coklatnya mencapai pintu, kelihatannya ia sengaja melemparku dengan kelerengnya.

"sialan! Sini lo, jangan kabur!" teriakku, secepat kilat juga aku mengejarnya. Tubuhnya lumayan mungil, larinya juga cepat. Sial, akan kuhajar dia begitu tertangkap.

Napasku terengah-engah, keringat bercucuran. Sial, kemana anak tadi? Lincah sekali dia. Menarik napas, aku baru sadar kalau aku berada dilantai tiga. Woah besar sekali rumah ini, lebih baik aku mencari minum. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, dimana dapur ya?

Sakura pov end

.

Surai pinknya menoleh kanan-kiri dengan bingung, ia benar-benar bingung. Setelah lelah berkejar-kejaran dengan seseorang berambut coklat ia tanpa sadar sudah berada dilantai tiga. Dengan pelan dituruninya tangga sampai lantai satu, dengan insting ia mencari dapur.

Langkah sakura terhenti tak kala mendengar sebuah suara yang cukup err,, romantic?

"kyuu chan, ayo makan. Aku suapin ya.. aa~"

"hentikan itu keriput! Jangan sok mau menyuapiku! Makan sendiri sana!"

"ayolah kyuu chan, nanti kamu sakit.."

"berisik! Urus saja dirimu!"

Keringat besar menggantung dikepalanya, benar-benar romantis ya. Haha. –a-

'sepertinya itu suara itachi nii dan istrinya. Baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dihadapan istrinya' batinnya senang

Tirai tersibak, hazelnya melihat dua orang yang sedang bercecok soal suap-menyuap(?) yang satu perempuan cantik berambut merah darah dengan warna mata serupa sedang duduk diatas meja makan dengan itachi nii didepannya berusaha menyuapi perempuan berambut merah tadi. Keduanya menoleh kearah sakura begitu mendengar tirai terbuka.

"oh, sudah bangun sakura chan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya itachi dengan senyum, sebelah tangannya melingkar dipinggang perempuan tadi

"iya itachi nii, sudah lebih baik kok." Jawab sakura

"ah iya sakura chan, perkenalkan istriku. Kyuubi, uchiha kurama nama aslinya. Tapi rambut merahnya mirip seperti rubah ekor sem—ohok" ucapan itachi terputus tak kala kyuubi menyikut keras perutnya ditambah dengan aura membunuhnya.

"uchiha kurama. Tapi anak-anak disini memanggilku kyuubi." Dengan cuek kyuubi mengajak salaman sakura, membiarkan itachi yang kini pundung dipojokan.

"err, ahahaha. Baiklah, salam kenal kyuubi san. Um, kalian cocok." Ucap sakura dengan senyum manis walau keringat besar masih menggantung dikepalanya

"benarkah?" Tanya itachi berbinar

"hum, kalian terlihat serasi." Jawab sakura

"begitukah menurutmu? Kau menerima kami?" Tanya kyuubi, samar sakura mendengar nada cemooh didalamnya

"tentu saja." Angguk sakura yakin

"walau aku seorang laki-laki?"Tanya kyuubi dengan seringai menyeramkan, dengan gerakan perlahan dilepasnya wig panjang menampilkan rambut sesungguhnya yang sebenarnya sama saja dengan warna wig tersebut.

"hehehe, bagaimana sakura chan? Tidak keberatankan? Oh kau mau bukti?" tanay itachi, senyum manisnya berganti menjadi senyum jahil.

"a-apa?" syok. Sakura syok saat ini. Mulutnya terbuka semakin lebar saat melihat kyuubi dan itachi yang kini berhadap-hadapan, jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dua centi sebelum mereka berciuman sakura berteriak keras lalu berlari meninggalkan dapur.

"mission one, complete."

.

Terengah-engah sakura menaiki lantai dua, ia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Itachi nii adalah seorang gay? Oh my,, ini berita yang mengejutkan.

'apa paman fugaku dan bibi kushina tau ya?' batinnya, menghela napas sakura beranjak dari balik pilar dilantai dua. Ia berjalan menuju balkon yang menghadap langsung kekolam renang. Hazelnya menangkap dua orang pemuda tengah melakukan sesuatu didekat pohon. Menyipitkan mata lalu memasang telinga baik-baik. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah yang terlihat manis tengah duduk dikursi, matanya merem melek, bibirnya terdengar mendesahkan sesuatu, tubuh seorang pemuda yang ditemuinya didepan tadi menutupi tubuh pemuda pirang itu, ia tengah menjilat sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

"emh, sasuke.. " desah si blonde

"hn." Jawab pemuda diatasnya

"lagi~" rengek blonde, kening sakura berkerut mendengarnya

"khe, tidak sabaran. Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan dikamar?" mata sakura terbelalak mendengar percakapan mereka

"tidak mau, enak disini. Sambil mainan air~" jawab si blonde manja

"baiklah, buka celanamu." Perintah pemuda diatasnya

"um, buat apa?" tanay blonde polos

"sasuke kecil ingin bermain." Jawab pemuda diatasnya, sakura tebak ia tengah menyeringai.

"TIIIDAAAAKKK!" teriak sakura saat sang blonde akan melepaskan celananya. Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari menuju lantai tiga.

"mission two, complete. Dasar perempuan mesum. Dobe, mau es krim vanillanya tidak?"

'ini gila, ini gila! Apa-apaan rumah ini!' jerit sakura frustasi, dalam hati tentunya. Ia pun menjedukkan kepalanya ditembok lantai tiga untuk menghilangkan bayangan kedua pemuda dikolam renang tadi. Poor sakura

.

Tbc~

.

.

big thanks to cherry uchiha, guest, fysjelf06, Kitsune857, Aiko Vallery, gici love sasunaru, Ineedtohateyou, Robikotan, The KidSNo OppAi, rei. .. arigatou for reviews... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Fujoshi Meet Gays**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : romance, humor**

 **Rate : K**

 **Pair : sasunaru, shikakiba, nejigaa.**

 **Sakura play**

 **Warning :gaje, abal, au, sho-ai**

 **.**

 **Don't LikeDon't Read!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying** **J**

 **.**

 _Summary : Sakura seorang gadis jurusan kedokteran yang terjebak dalam rumah para yaoi, yang para yaoi itu sendiri berniat untuk mengusir sakura secara halus. Tanpa disangka rencana hancur berantakan saat mengetahui sakura adalah seorang fujoshi aku, bagaimana tanggapan para yaoi tersebut?_

Sakura terduduk lesu dipinggir jendela dilantai tiga, ia benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang. Kening yang memerah karena menjedukkan diri berkali-kali ditembok, rambut ack-acakan, keringat yang membasahi punggungnya karena berlari sana-sini, dan mata yang terlihat sayu.

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali, sakura merasa gambaran tentang kehidupan damainya teerhapus seketika begitu ia menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini.

CTAK

"ADUOH, SIALAN! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR GUA DENGAN KELERANG! Eh, kelereng?" gumannya bingung, dengan tangan mengusap kepala ia menoleh. Aura membunuh menyebar luas, membuat sang pelaku pelemparan menciut.

"khekhekhe, ketemu juga lu." Ucap sakura, dengan cepat ia berlari mendekati sang pelaku. Namun sial, lagi-lagi ia gagal karena pelaku tadi sudah keburu lari duluan dengan menggendong anjingnya.

"kesini lu bocah!" teriak sakura.

Kejadian tigapuluh lima menit yang lalu kembali terulang, mereka pun berkejar-kejaran ria. Kali ini sakura bertekad tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang sebelumnya dimasuki oleh pemuda yang melemparnya tadi. Melihat sekeliling, sakura berpendapat ia memasukikamar pemuda yang melemparnya tadi. Telinganya tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu, dengan perlahan didekatinya sumber suara.

"ugh, tolong aku.. lepaskan aku dari sini!" lirih suara itu.

BRUK

Kegelapan menguasai sakura kembali tak kala ia melihat sesosok yang begitu besar tengah menyeringai kearahnya.

MONSTER!

"huft, bagus akamaru. Mission three, complete."

"guk!"

.

Sakura pov

Begitu mata sakura terbuka, ia melihat delapan pemuda tampan sedang mengerubunginya.

"woah, dia bangun." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat, bermata lavender tanpa pupil

"hebat sekali, obatmu manjur kyuunii" seru pemuda blonde tadi senang, melirik kebawah kulihat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang blonde itu. ternyata tangan milik pemuda yang kutemui didepan tadi. Tunggu, bukannya mereka itu tadi..

"tentu saja, itu kan berasal dari kaus kakiku yang kupinjamkan kepada kyuuni setelah dua tahun tidak aku cuci." Mataku melotot mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang melemparku dengan kelereng tadi. Eh, sejak kapan tatonya ada?

Kaus kaki?! Dua tahun?!

"merepotkan." Melalui ekor mata kulihat pemuda berambut nanas, bertampang mala situ menguap sebentar lalu tidur diatas pangkuan pemuda berambut coklat pendek tadi yang kebetulan duduk disofa.

"sudah sudah, sakura chan. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya itachi nii sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja amarahku memuncak, dengan gerakan yang mengejutkan semua orang disitu aku langsung melompat lalu berdiri didepan mereka semua.

"apa maksudnya ini?" geramku, kulihat blonde dan pemuda coklat pendek tadi tersentak sebelum pemuda berambut nanas dan berambut pantat ayam itu melindungi kedua pemuda yang dengan berat hati kuakui manis tersebut. Selebihnya hanya memandangku datar, ataupun tak berminat.

"aku baru saja menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini dan tidak sampai sejam lebih aku sudah harus berlari sana-sini, berteriak sana-sini karena ulah kalian! Kalian sengaja menjebakku? Mengerjaiku? Iya, hah?!" teriakku, lututku lemas, mataku memanas, wajahku memerah menahan amarah.

"fuh, bukan begitu maksud kami. Kami hanya-" ucapannya terputus begitu melihatku meneteskan airmata, aku jatuh terduduk sambil menangis. Kulihat mereka kalangkabut mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan tangisanku. Ada yang menyiapkan suntikan penenang, mengambil buku 'Cara Menghentikan Tangisan Wanita', mengambil boneka teddy, dan hei apa-apaan itu, kembali tidur? Lanjut memakan apel? Menatap datar? Sialan!

"cengeng" kepalaku mendongak takkala mendengar ucapan itachi nii

"ayo berdiri" tangannya terulur, namun aku tidak mau menggapainya.

Itachi nii berdecih sebelum mengangkatkuala bridal, lalu meletakkanku kembali ketempat tidur.

"baiklah, maafkan kami. Semuanya, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian." Ucap itachi nii lalu duduk disamping pemuda berambut merah yang memakan apelnya, kalau tidak salah ia bernama kyuubi.

"yosh, Uzumaki Naruto. Jurusan hukum. Yoroshiku sakura chan, ddattebayo." Ucap blonde tadi sambil senyum lima jari

"hn, uchiha sasuke. Jurusan bisnis." Datar sekali orang ini. -_-

"yosh, Inuzuka Kiba. Jurusan hokum, sama seperti naruto. Dan yang tidur dipangkuanku ini namanya Shikamaru, jurusan entertainment. Dan ini akamaru, anjing kesayanganku, disebelahnya ada akaru anaknya akamaru." Kata pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan senyum lima jari sama dengan blonde tadi. Aku jadi berpikir mereka bersaudara.

"hn, Hyuuga Neji. Jurusan psikologis. Dan disebelahku Sabaku Gaara, jurusan komunikasi." Tidak jauh beda dengan sasuke ya. -_-

"aku Uchiha Kurama, aku seorang ilmuan muda dan suami dari Itachi." Ucap kyuubi tetap dengan memakan apelnya.

"terakhir aku, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang CEO dari Raven's Group, anak dari Uchiha's Group." Aku balas tersenyum saat itachi nii tersenyum kearahku.

Mereka semua sudah memperkenalkan diri, berarti selanjutnya giliran aku yang memperkenalkan diri bukan?.

"namaku Haruno Sakura, jurusan kedokteran. Salam kenal. " hm, kata-kataku bisa datar juga ya. Bagus.

"baiklah sakura, welcome to full house." Ucap itachi nii membuatku mengerutkan kening bingung.

' _full house?'_

.

Tbc~

.

.

huwah, akhirnya lanjut juga... gomen ne lama, banyak tugas..

oh ya, elyne hiatus dulu yah.. banyak kegiatan sekolah, jadi sedikit susah bagi waktu buat nulis..

oh ya, elyne jg lagi program buat novel n mau ikut lomba cerpen festival bahasa nasional.. semoga elyne bisa menang n novel elyne keterima dengan baik..

arigatou for reviews... ^^

RnR please...


End file.
